Final Fantasy Uzumaki XIII: Shattered Crystals
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto won the final battle against Madara, but at great cost. As the last shinobi of his world and the new Jinchuuriki of Juubi, he now finds himself as a Warrior of Twilight, recruited by Aurora, the daughter of Cosmos and Chaos, to save the world of Fabula Nova Crystallis. From shattered shards a new crystal legend arises. With new friends and enemies, Naruto's life begins anew.
1. The Finale of the Shinobi Era

**Author's Notes:** My first story from one of Challenger's challenges. Has this in my head for a while now.

**Challenge:** Challenger's 5th Naruto x ? challenge

**Main Crossovers:** Naruto/Fabula Nova Crystallis/Dissidia Final Fantasy/Dead Fantasy (other crossovers will show as well)

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Fantasy

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Godlike Naruto, Minor Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Lime/Lemons, Het, Yuri, OOC, Snow Bashing, Noel Bashing

**Pairings:** Naruto/Harem

**Universe:** Gameverse

**Series:** Naruto's New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy XIII, or any other crossover that'll appear.

Special credit goes to fellow Naruto crossover writer MaelstromBankai for giving me permission to use the first chapter of his story Maelstrom Ashikabi.

**Now Presenting: **_**Final Fantasy**__**Uzumaki XIII: Shattered Crystals**_

* * *

**Prologue Part I – The Finale of the Shinobi Era**

* * *

**(The Fourth Great Shinobi War)**

"Uchiha Madara! Get your ass back here! We're not done yet!"

The one shouting at the Uchiha who influenced the war is a young hanyou shinobi with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, fair-skin, whisker-marks on his cheeks, and wearing a crimson headband, a black jacket over a crimson t-shirt, a white haori similar to what his father wore during his reign as Hokage, black ANBU pants, black combat boots, with the Kyuubi's chakra going on and off over his entire form, and wielding a black blade, named Tensa Zangetsu, about as long as his height with the blade curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip; the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji that's curved and jagged with a long length of chain wrapped around his arm.

He is the Avatar of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and a Kitsune Hanyou trained in not just the shinobi arts, but the arts of the monk and the samurai as well. He is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kiyomi, whose presence turned the blond into a hanyou (half-demon), and one of the last few Uzumaki in the world, with his sisters Naruko and Narumi killed during the Akatsuki invasion in Konohagakure while battling Pein with their brother. He is currently adjusting to the new power inside himself after the four revived Hokage sacrificed themselves to escape Madara's **Ninpo: Douka no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Assimilation Jutsu)**, and transferred their own powers, abilities, and knowledge into Naruto, along with his father transferring Kiyomi's Yin chakra, Kurami, to his son.

Standing across from him is Uchiha Madara himself, the legendary shinobi reincarnated by Kabuto's Edo Tensei. He has a mane of long white hair that was originally black with two horns poking out, active Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, his skin a slight slate grey, and wearing a white haori over his traditional bright red armor that's also over his traditional Uchiha-style shinobi outfit with six magatama markings across his chest, along with his large gunbai uchiwa (army arrangement fan) with a black chain at the hilt. While he may not have gotten the four Hokage with his jutsu, he managed to get his former partner and then Juubi Jinchuuriki Uchiha Obito after betraying him, acquiring his unique Sharingan ability, Kamui, and becoming the Sandaime Juubi Jinchuuriki himself, using his Will Materialisation to subjugate the Juubi's power, taking a form slightly reminiscent of the Rikudou Sennin.

"Five years." he said with a grin, seeing the potential within the young Uzumaki.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me the first time kid…I'll give you five years to get stronger, far stronger than anyone you have ever known. Train yourself to death, push yourself past your limits and develop that killer instinct needed to have a chance against me. If you don't…I'll just destroy everything that you hold dear to your heart, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Madara's eyes shifted into his Rinnegan that pulsated, an invisible force being sent out at speeds that rivaled the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). The surrounding crevices and mountains formed immediately flattened, sending out large amounts of dust, which obscured the Uchiha.

"Remember, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…be prepared to give me the best fight of your life in five years time."

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

Powering up a Bijuu Rasengan, Naruto used the ability of his Tensa Zangetsu to disappear in a flash. Closing the distance between them in less than the blink of an eye, he got a glimpse of Madara's Rinnegan eyes before the elder Shinobi vanished via Kamui. By this time, Naruto had already began to thrust his arm out and at the speed he was moving, it was rapidly becoming clear that he was going to end up right in front of an explosion.

His last thoughts before slamming into a nearby rock and succumbing to unconsciousness after looking at his now broken blade could be summed up in two words.

"Oh, fuck.'"

* * *

**(The Training)**

After coming to and learning of the causalities in the Shinobi Alliance, Naruto wasted no time in throwing himself into training like a madman possessed, with help coming from the mostly unlikely of sources. Every Shinobi and Kunoichi that survived the War and heard about Madara's challenge immediately came forward to train Naruto for the upcoming fight. Kiyomi and Kurami, the two halves of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, had also aided Naruto in his training, with the former already caring for Naruto and his sisters and being like a mother to them ever since they were children, and the latter gained from absorbing his father. With determination in his very being, Naruto accepted the training from the Five Nations.

The first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He trained with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his already impressive base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect from the position of his feet to his breath pattern. Gai had also taught him to use other various weapons besides the sword and staff, such as nunchaku, scythes, kusari-gama, tonfas, and several other non-blade weapons.

The second year focused on his Ninjutsu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements and even the sub-elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was attempting to develop a way to combine three random elements that his Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan, finally awakened.

The third year, which was originally supposed to be set aside for Genjutsu, was rather used to master his Rinnegan. When he first awakened the legendary dojutsu, he had despaired at the realization that Uchiha Obito had manipulated his fellow Uzumaki, Nagato. After obtaining permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto eventually discovered a scroll in a secluded cavern that told the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan boosting his already incredible learning rate to unprecedented levels, Naruto was able to soak up all the skills needed for Genjutsu in an amazing three days. He couldn't do any of the weaker ones with his already massive reserves, but he could use the more dangerous and draining illusions with ease. Also found at the ruins was a chest of orbs called Materia, which augments his powers and abilities when they sunk into Naruto's body, along with six-piece assembly sword named the Fusion Swords that consists of the main blade called the First Tsurugi, a Hollow blade, two back blades, and two side blades.

His fourth year was spent in Tetsu no Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bunshin method with his Rinnegan, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten and Shizuka in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana, as well as trained with using the new Fusion Sword he found at the Uzushiogakure Ruins. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune; enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After three months of consistent metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, not only did Naruto forge a new okatana made from a rare metal from a meteorite, he successfully reforged his broken Tensa Zangetsu into two blades. One is the size of his previous sword's initial release, in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of his forearm, with a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Naruto's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful shinobi who were still alive. During that time, he also made several batches of clones to master combining three elements and study Fūinjutsu in all areas, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a true Seal Master like his father, his mother, and Jiraiya, but still has a long way to go in combining three elements together. Afterwards, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami used their marks on Naruto to turn him into Demigod, making him half hanyou and half demigod, giving birth to the first ever Hanyou-Demigod.

However, three days before the final battle, Madara, who recently reawakened in Amegakure, unleashed a new batch of Zetsu clones on the entire Elemental Nation in a surprise attack in which no one was prepared for to hit any shinobi village, major and minor, at the same time. While Naruto was getting ready for the final battle at Uzushiogakure unaware, the clones latched themselves onto every chakra-filled and chakra-sensitive person that were shinobi, and when they were all captured and held at the same time, Madara activated a forbidden jutsu that released their souls to travel across the nation to be absorbed into himself to gain further power over the Juubi. When Naruto returned the next day and found what happened, he despaired completely at the loss of this precious people and fiancés, as he vowed to end Madara once and for all.

On the day before the final battle, Naruto, with a sinking feeling that something might happen after his battle with Madara, used his Kage Bunshin to scour the Elemental Nations to gather various shinobi tools, weapons, and artifacts, such as the Mist's Seven Swords, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, Tobirama's Sword of the Thunder God, Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi, the Treasured Tools of the Rikudou Sennin, etc, etc, etc. After finding all the tools, weapons, books, scrolls, and artifacts, he sealed them within his newly created pocket dimension, even his clan's estate along with emptying the bank accounts. With one final bowl of Ichiraku Ramen, and saying goodbye to his small amount of his remaining precious people, Naruto, the true Last Shinobi of the Elemental Nations, took off to meet Madara for the official final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

* * *

**(The Final Battle)**

Within the quiet, empty village of Ame no Kuni, Uchiha Madara sat in a meditative position in the main village square in the middle of the village. He kept his face blank at the sudden chakra signature that appeared outside the walls of the village, though he was filled with anticipation at the fight he was about to have. Kabuto, the one who had revived him, had raved on about the boy's achievements in defeating Kakuzu, Nagato and even his former pet Kyuubi as well as his intriguing growth rate. To be honest, the only reason he let the Five Kage live was to amuse himself by watching them fail to defeat him over and over again. However, as he prolonged the fight to allow their weakness to really sink into their minds, an idea had sparked in his head.

"_Why not give these fools time to train their so-called 'Child of Prophecy'? If he's as they say he is, it'll be quite the fight for the ages…_"

During the five years he left the Allied Shinobi to train their only hope, he tracked down Uchiha Sasuke and after curb-stomping him, integrated him into himself to gain his unique Blaze Style. He also used Edo Tensei to revive Uchiha Itachi and absorbed him into his being as well to strengthen the main three abilities of his Mangekyou Sharingan. After all, with Obito, Sasuke, and Itachi now merged with his being, he didn't want to make the fight easy for the boy. After roughly two years of testing his new limits and gaining control over the Juubi and its powers, he made the decision to "take a nap" for the next three years. When he awakened after five years, he felt the Juubi attempting to take control as predicted, so he used his remaining Zetsu clones to track down very single shinobi and chakra-sensitive person in the Elemental Nations and absorbed their souls when the clones latched onto their targets. After some last minute training, he was finally ready to fight Mito's relative.

Standing up, he decided to not waste any time waiting for the Uzumaki-Namikaze to find him. Activating Kamui, he teleported himself on top of a tall building to the approaching chakra signature right outside Ame. As he neared its location, Madara raised a brow at the sheer size of the chakra.

"_'Wow…he's got almost as much chakra as I used to have…not bad for a little brat. Then again, he __**is**__ Kyuubi's container…_"

As his opponent appeared in a swirling vortex similar to a maelstrom, he took in his clothing. When he first saw the boy, he was impressed in his style of clothing.

Now the blonde-haired Uzumaki is wearing black Uzushio headband with a long cloth and crimson-color flame designs, a pair of cool shades, a black short sleeved jacket with orange trims over a crimson t-shirt, a red Konoha headband tied on his right bicep, the blue necklace that he won from Tsunade, silver wristguards that houses two gun/knive hybird weapons, black ANBU cargo pants, 3 different colored scrolls on each thigh, black futuristic-looking combat boots, a multiple sword holster on his back that houses the six sword pieces of his Fusion Sword, a pair of swords called Flamberge and Vorpal Sword strapped on his lower back, his newly forged Okatana recently named Revengeance in a gun-stealth named Jetstream on his hip, and a medium-short sword called the Dragon Blade in a reversed grip in his hand.

"Yo, gaki! I hope you've been training your ass off these five years. I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time now and I'd be really disappointed if you don't measure up to my standards."

"What do you think I've been doing all this time, Madara-teme? Lying around with my thumb up my ass? You're going to pay for what you did." Naruto replied coolly, "_Hey, Kiyomi-hime, Kurami-chan, what do you wanna start with first? Sennin Mode or Bijuu Mode?_"

Inside him, Kiyomi sighed at her lover's question, folding her arms under her ample bosom, **"What do you think, Naruto-kun? This is Uchiha Madara we're talking about. You know, the only one who could be defeated by Senju Hashirama in his generation**?"

"**If you even want to survive this fight and avenge everyone, my suggestion is that you release all your gravity and resistance seals first and go all out and destroy him as quickly as possible, but for now, Sennin Mode**." Kurami advised him with Kiyomi agreeing.

Naruto mentally nodded, deactivating his limiters as Madara jumped from the building and landed in a horse stance, with a grin on his face as he stood up to his full height, activating his Rinnegan in the process.

"Let's make this more dramatic!" he said, using the Juubi's chakra to manipulate the area around them on an enormous scale by activating **Tenpenchii (****Cataclysm/Natural Disaster Befalling Heaven and Earth****)** to create a variety of natural disasters around them, causing black cloud to hover over the land.

"Oh, fuck me." Naruto groaned as the ground shook with pouring rain, thunderstorms, and tornadoes tearing the area apart around them.

"Now that's better! Come on!" Madara roared, readying his special gunbai.

"Ok asshole." Naruto growled as he entered Kitsune Sennin Mode, getting into his combat stance as the pupils in his eyes turned to slits, "Let's dance!"

After a flash of lightning, the two god-tier shinobi dashed towards each other, with Madara activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan forming handseals at high speeds, kneading his chakra to convert it to fire.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower!**"

Several large fireballs appeared over Madara at the same time and fired themselves towards Naruto, who dodged each and every one in a crimson flash with an improved version of his father's Hiraishin while forming his own handseals, enhancing his upcoming attack with the Wind Materia.

"**Fuuton: Chou Daitoppa (Wind Style: Super Great Breakthrough)!**"

Madara was hit with an extremely massive gust of wind that did little to slow him down, but received cuts on his face and body from the squall of the wind thanks to the effect of the Wind Materia and Sennin Mode. However the cuts didn't faze the almighty Uchiha as he got closer to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who inserted the Wind Dragon Orb into his Dragon Blade and clashed with him, matching each other blow for blow.

"I see you're going all out on this one, gaki." Madara praised the Uzumaki as they deadlocked, "Good. I would hate for this be over so quickly."

"Glad I'm not disappointing," Naruto replied as he broke the deadlock.

The two continued their high-speed attacks, with Naruto trying to land a heavy enough blow to slow the Uchiha down, and Madara trying to get through Naruto's unpredictable movements until he put his hand directly in his face.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Empowered by the Force Materia, the jutsu blasted Madara back, sending him skidding on the ground, but he flipped back up and raised his hand at Naruto.

"**Bansho Ten'in!**"

Naruto was pulled towards Madara as he weaved through a few handseals.

"**Ranton: Chou Raisuiryuudan (Storm Style: Super Lightning Water Dragon Bullet)!**"

A giant, powerful water dragon formed from the rain with electricity from the thunder bouncing off twice the size of the Gedo Mazo formed in front of Naruto and shot towards Madara, who canceled him previous jutsu to activate his Preta Path to absorb the massive technique. This distraction cost him, as Naruto used his advanced Hiraishin to deliver a youki-enhanced kick to his face, along with a little something extra, sending him crashing into one of Ame's buildings.

Madara quickly recovered and his fingers blurred as he made more hand-seals.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!**"

A massive wall of intense flames was expelled from his mouth, covering an expansive range and heading towards Naruto, who ran for cover in the village. The massive wall of intense flames set the area ablaze, engulfing Amegakure in a veritable sea of flames. Madara didn't let up, holding his jutsu for at least four minutes, not sensing that Naruto was absorbing the flame that was hitting him. When Madara finally released his technique, Amegakure was hardly discernable at all. All that was left was a scorched ground, with buildings stripped of their outsider layer and ready to topple over any moment.

"Is that all?" Madara wondered in a disappointed tone, "Is this the result of five years worth of my mercy?"

"_I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning!_**Indignation!**"

A massive bolt of lightning summoned by Naruto violently stuck Madara where he is, zapping him and destroying the building he was slammed into, burying him in rubble, as four different-colored spheres circled around the rubble while growing larger.

"_O power that lies at the root of all creation, O memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me!_ **Ancient Catastrophe!**"

The orbs fired beams that collided with each other, creating a huge explosion that engulfed the area where Madara was buried.

Naruto's danger sense then went haywire, making him Hiraishin away from his current position, as jet-black flames in the form of spikes spouted from where he was previously standing. Landing on a roof of a building and straightening himself out, Naruto saw that Madara's eyes in their Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan state as he summoned his enormous yet incomplete Susanoo, along with Mokuton Bunshin (Wood Style Clones) that formed their own Susanoo.

"Not bad, gaki! But…**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Style Secret Technique: Deep Forest Emergence)!**"

A sea of large roots spouted in front of Madara and snaked their way towards Naruto, who day became even worse when the Wood Clones fired a stream of multiple uncompressed **Bijuudama** in rapid succession.

But instead he grinned; for it was the opening he was waiting for.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

An army of Naruto Shadow Clones appeared, creating multiple massive Rasengan as they used Hiraishin to dodge the Bijuudama and charged towards the massive Mokuton attack swarming towards them.

"It seem that you not know the definition of insanity, gaki." Madara said, viewing his attack colliding with his opponent's clone, not seeing his grin as he took out a black Hiraishin kunai.

When Naruto kicked Madara, he managed to place a Hiraishin seal under his armor. With it in place, it allowed Naruto to get inside Madara's Susanoo, shocking the user as Naruto slashed him up the middle, then ragged-dolled him with Omnislash Version 6 using the Fusion Sword inside his own Susano'o using Jinton, before stabbing him in his open heart with the Dragon Blade.

"**Fuuton: Ryujin Rasengan (Wind Style: Dragon Blade Spiraling Sphere)!**"

The Hanyou-Demigod Uzumaki unleashed a spiraling wind dragon within Madara, with the wind jutsu tearing itself within the legendary Uchiha, reducing most of his body and limbs to shreds. Naruto then holstered his Dragon Blade in his left combat boot and using the gun mechanism on Jetstream, he swiftly beheaded Madara with Revengeance wreathed in youki-enhanced fire chakra to set his head on fire and incinerate it.

"_That'll take him a while to regenerate from that. Alright Kiyomi-hime, Kurami-chan, let's do this!_"

"**Way ahead of you, Naruto-kun**!"

"**Let's rain down hell!**"

Within a heartbeat, Naruto switched out of Kitsune Sennin Mode and ascended to his Bijuu Mode. Summoning five clones, Naruto began to gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra while his clones each added their elemental chakra to the rapidly increasing orb of destruction. A ring of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind spun around the Rasengan, which had turned from its usual colour to a white sphere with a small sphere of darkness within it. The silhouette of a blue Chinese Dragon appeared on Naruto's forearm, made of chakra, and was holding the Rasengan in its mouth.

A sudden rumbling alerted Naruto to the materialization of Madara's swift into his Perfect Juubi Jinchuuriki form as he summoned his Perfect Susano'o. He stared at the massive ethereal figure that approached and cocked his arm back. The new Rasengan glowed an ethereal light as the Chinese Dragon roared in defiance.

"Hey, Madara-teme! Let's see you survive this bad-boy! **Bijuu Saiko Ryujin Rasengan (Supreme Tailed Beast Dragon God Spiraling Sphere)!**"

Launching the dragon, Naruto equipped his new Zangetsu and hastily launched a augmented Getsuga Tensho Bakuryuha (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercing Bursting Stream Blast) as well. The Bijuu Saiko Ryuujin Rasengan expanded as it absorbed the Getsuga Tensho Bakuryuha, swelling to a size at least five times bigger than before.

"I know I'll survive because I'm fucking invincible!" Madara roared, "**Enton: ****Yūdaina ****Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Style: Majestic Susanoo Flame Control)!**"

Madara's Susanoo swung its large Susanoo Sword wreathed in black flames at the roaring dragon, the flames of Amaterasu coating the edges of the blade. With a resounding roar, the two attacks collided and a huge shockwave was felt. Madara's Susanoo began to exert more strength in its slash while Naruto's Bijuu Form dug its heels into the ground, unwilling to back down.

Madara grinned as he got Naruto where he wanted him. Weaving three handseals simultaneously between himself and his Susanoo, the latter making one-handed seals, two massive meteorites back-to-back parted the clouds and came down towards Amegakure where the two shinobi were clashing with their ultimate jutsu.

"**Looks like he's not taking any chances!**" Kurami shouted while Kiyomi groaned, seeing what Naruto's seeing.

"Ya think?!" Naruto shouted, adding even more chakra into his attack while attempting to manipulate Tenpenchii that was storming around them using Kiyomi's chakra. This attempt caused the clashed attack to expand and consume both combatants as the two meteorites crashed between them, creating a massive explosion that blew them back on opposite ends and knocked them out of their Awakenings; back to their normal forms as the village of Amegakure was destroyed.

Groaning, Naruto slowly got up, his head pounding from the backlash of chakra he and Madara caused, and saw the devastation of once was Amegakure, thanking the gods above that the village was empty. Looking ahead, he saw Madara up and about, having landed on his feet when he was blown away, back to his original appearance before he became the new Jinchuuriki of the Juubi with a rather crazed look on his face.

"What's matter hero? You thought it would be a cakewalk to defeat me after your five years of training? Ha! Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm Uchiha-fucking-Madara, the destroyer of all Shinobi, and the toughest son of a bitch this world has ever seen. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll be the Last Shinobi of our Era, and the world will be mine for the taking!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! You're going down, Uchiha Madara!" Naruto shouted back as he used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to cover himself and produce his favorite handseal.

Madara, with his gunbai out, charged while several Naruto clones came into existence and threw several Fuma shuriken infused with wind chakra that extended the blades at the Uchiha. Knowing that using his fire jutsu against him wouldn't be wise, Madara channeled lightning chakra into his gunbai and knocked the large shuriken out of the way before clashing with the clones at Ground Zero, noting the spike of chakra within the mist that the real Naruto was preparing an attack.

The clones attacked Madara from all sides using Hiraishin kunai, the Fusion Sword, and Vorpal Blade and Flamberge; but the Uchiha blocked and deflected all their lethal strikes before using the Gunbai Fanned Wind, swinging his gunbai in a wide arc to create powerful gust of wind to send the clones flying and poofing out of existence.

Suddenly Naruto appeared above him with a Fuuton: Rasengan in hand, seeking to deliver his attack from above in the same manner his father did against his student Obito during the night of Kiyomi's attack on Konoha. Unfortunately Madara had a feeling a déjà vu from Obito's memories and quickly brought his gunbai up to use Uchiha Return. Madara smirked as Naruto made contact, but frowned when he still felt the weight of Naruto. Looking up, Madara's eyes widened in shock, seeing Naruto's foot on his gunbai instead of his Rasengan, instead opting to use his cross handseal to summon a massive horde of Shadow Clones that reach to the skies, bearing down on him with fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning Rasengans, looking to deal some serious pain.

"Roaaaagghh! **Chou** **Gensou Rasengan Rendan (Ultra Elemental Spiraling Sphere Barrage)!**" they roared, with the real Naruto jumping away, leaving Madara to his predicament, as Shadow Clone after Shadow Clone rained down on Madara, hitting him with different elemental Rasengan as he growled out in pain in an attempt to block them all. His Uchiha Return counterattack was not working like he wanted however as the fury of the attack kept increasing for ten minutes until there was a huge explosion that reached up to the sky, engulfing him.

"**Did you get him?**" Kiyomi asked as her lover surveyed the damage he caused.

"As long as he didn't use-" Naruto started, but groaned when he heard a familiar whirling sound behind him, "Kamui~…"

"Nice try, gaki!" Madara laughed, grabbing by the throat when he turned around and lifted him up, "This battle is over! Time to wrap this up!"

"Ugh!"

Madara activated Kamui again to draw Naruto into his Other Dimension so that he won't be able to escape from his Assimilation Jutsu, but Naruto clenched his teeth in defiance.

"Go to hell!" Naruto countered, grabbing a kunai in an attempt to stab Madara in the face, but Madara stopped him by grabbing his arm, but Naruto let the kunai go, revealing a explosive tag attached to it, much to Madara's chagrin as it exploded in his face, blinding his eyes and forcing him to let go of Naruto.

"Little brat!" Madara yelled out, only to receive a bone-jarring punch from Naruto, infused with Demonic and Divine chakra that made his head explode as his body flew back.

"That's it? Come on, get up. You can do better than that!" Naruto taunted as Madara's head reformed and glared at him.

"As a matter of fact gaki, I can!"

He blurred through several hand seals and held out his left hand, making Naruto use his servant and lover Tayuya's favorite swearwords as a very familiar chirping noise was heard across the stage.

"Surprised? Your old ally, his brother, and Obito are within me, giving me their strength to kill you. Now die by my hands, Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Madara roared as he took off, his Chidori soon evolving into a Raikiri as he sped towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly formed a Futon: Odama Rasengan with both hands. Charging towards Madara, both attacks collided into each other just like in the Valley of the End several years back.

"You first asshole!" Naruto roared back, pouring Divine and Demonic chakra into his attack with Madara pouring more chakra into his attack as well.

The result of the two now powerful attacks created extremely raw energy that made a tear in the fabric of time-space, opening up a dimensional void, the energies pulling both shinobi into it that made them think of one word to sum up their situation as the dimensional light consumed them both.

"Fuck."

* * *

**(The Heaven's Above)**

"**It really did happen, just as you predicted.**"

"**So, what happens to our Avatar now, nee-chan?**"

"**Simple. Aurora-san wanted a new Warrior of the Twilight, and she's going to get one, as long as Naruto wins the final battle within his soul.**"

"**Heh, speaking of souls, I look forward to devouring Madara's soul again, especially after what he did to everyone in the Elemental Countries, living and dead.**"

"**Patience, sister… His time will come…**"

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In another domain, crated by clusters of fallen worlds, there is a field of flowers under a night sky with an eclipse. There, four individuals were waiting for their destined teammate on top of a grassy hill.

The first is a young woman with medium-short fair blonde hair, cool blue eyes, attractive Asian and Caucasian features with her Japanese mother and American father, and a slender and agile figure with medium-sized D-cup breasts. Her outfit insists of a sleeveless black shirt that exposes her midriff, torn blue jeans, different boots, a plain pendant on a black string, and leg holsters that holds two handguns.

The second is a young girl with dark auburn hair, her bangs part to the opposite side, crystal blue eyes, and the body of a young woman with high C-cup breasts. Her initial outfit consists of a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear just to be decorative) as well as a white halter-top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood, and bears two strips of pink cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. On her arms are white and pink bellsleeves, tan fingerless gloves, three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a notebook shaped bag attachment, black thigh-high stockings, and lilac sneakers. She also sports other bracelets on her wrist that houses her special weapons.

The third is a woman with dark brown hair that occasionally appears black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split, red eyes, with her notable traits being her large F-cup breasts and long toned legs. Her initial outfit is similar to her former ally; wearing a black high collar sleeveless zippered-up turtleneck sweater covered by two straps, a black cloth attached covering her left arm and leg, a black miniskirt and boots, a single pink ribbon tied to her right bicep in tribute to a deceased friend of hers, and fingerless gloved used her fighting.

The fourth is another young woman with shoulder-length brunette hair with a long ponytail reaching down to her ankles, heterochromia eyes with her left blue being blue and her right eye being green, and a slender figure with D-cup breasts. Her initial outfit is modified spaghetti-string camisole with a unique symbol across the chest, a pink hood, yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, denim hot pants, a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash, and laced knee-high boots. In her hands is a set of twin pistols.

Under orders from their leader, they are waiting for the newest member of their team, and when they arrive, they will all embark on the greatest adventure of all time in the world of Fabula Nova Crystallis; to destroy the Chaos, and save it from its destruction.

The countdown to Doomsday…will soon begin…

**END OF PROLOGUE PART ONE**

* * *

**Next time – Prologue Part II: The Last Shinobi and the New World**

_-The finale between Naruto and Madara._

_-The goddesses resurrect the Juubi._

_-Naruto awakens in a different realm as the new Jinchuuriki of Juubi and meets Aurora, goddess of the Twilight and daughter of Cosmos and Chaos._

_-Naruto and Juubi meet their new teammates and friends._

_-The new team enters a new world…to save it._

**-Upcoming Chapters:**

Prologue Part III: Serah Farron

Chapter 01: Defying Fate

**-Naruto's Main Weapons:**

**(New) Zangetsu –** a black sword wielded by Naruto that was a single blade until it was broken during the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Now it is reforged into dual blades with different abilities, but has yet to reawaken its Bankai state. Mostly used for high-speed combat.

**(Ultima) Fusion Sword –** A Ultima Blade version of a six-piece assembly sword Naruto found in the ruins of Uzushiogakure along with a treasure chest full of Materia.

**Dragon Blade –** A weapon that has the ability to allow Naruto to perform any jutsu and nature transformation enhancements using five elemental dragon orbs, along with absorbing chakra. Received during the Genryu mission while in the pursuit of Itachi.

**Revengeance and Jetstream –** Revengeance is an O-Katana forged from a rare meteorite by Naruto, while Jetstream, a sheath with gun capabilities, was found during his relic hunt. Mostly used for Iaido and Battojutsu techniques.

**Flamberge and Vorpal Sword –** Flamberge is a fire-element sword while Vorpal Blade is an ice-sword. Together they are known as Material Blades.

**Yin and Yang –** a pair of modified semi-automatic Mauser C96s pistols with built-in combat knives used for long ranged combat. Found during Naruto's relic hunting trip.

**-The following girls of Final Fantasy XIII will be in Naruto's harem:**

**Serah Farron –** Serah will experience the most change in this story that will be covered in the third and last prologue chapter before the main story.

**Lightning Farron –** Lightning will be her usual stuff, maybe a bit emo, and not join the harem immediately, but probably during or after the Gran Pulse arc.

**Averia Farron –** Averia is an original character who'll be the middle sibling of the Farron sisters.

**Oerba Dia Vanille – **Vanille will be a much darker past similar to that in the story _Starless_ by Asakami.

**Lebreau – **Lebreau will be Serah's BFF, and a gunslinger, not limited to a rifle. She'll be her usual self, as well as the voice of reason.

**Jihl Nabaat – **Jihl will not be the twisted bitch like she was in canon, but more along the lines of a reluctant soldier.

**Paddra Nsu-Yeul –** This Yeul will not be one of the many alternate timeline Yeuls showing up in Final Fantasy XIII-2. She will have the same appearance but will be different, and will have a brother-sister relationship with Naruto until she grows older. She will debut in the Gran Pulse arc.

The rest of the girls will be revealed in part 2 of the prologue. Fang will not be in the harem, because I have no situation in mind to get her and Naruto together. As for the girls in Naruto, they're in the harem, but NOT in the harem at the same time. How is that possible? You'll see in the next part of the prologue soon.

* * *

**Released: Sunday, August 31, 2013**


	2. The Last Shinobi and the New World

**Author's Notes:** Second part of the prologue. Here we go! Read and review afterwards!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot: **Naruto will not be a l'Cie!**

**Beta-ed by Rixxell Stryfe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or any other crossovers that'll appear.**

**Special credit goes to fellow Naruto crossover writer MaelstromBankai for giving me permission to use the first chapter of his story Maelstrom Ashikabi.**

* * *

_**Last time on The Crystal Chronicles of an Uzumaki…**_

"_Now die by my hands, Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Madara roared as he took off, his Chidori soon evolving into a Raikiri as he sped towards Naruto._

_Naruto quickly formed a Futon: Odama Rasengan with both hands. Charging towards Madara, both attacks collided into each other just like in the Valley of the End several years back._

"_You first asshole!" Naruto roared back, pouring Divine and Demonic chakra into his attack with Madara pouring more chakra into his attack as well. _

_The result of the two now powerful attacks created extremely raw energy that made a tear in the fabric of time-space, opening up a dimensional void, the energies pulling both shinobi into it that made them think of one word to sum up their situation as the dimensional light consumed them both._

"_Fuck."_

…

_In another domain, crated by clusters of fallen worlds, there is a field of flowers under a night sky with an eclipse. There, four individuals were waiting for their destined teammate on top of a grassy hill._

_Under orders from their leader, they are waiting for the newest member of their team, and when they arrive, they will all embark on the greatest adventure of all time in the world of Fabula Nova Crystallis; to destroy the Chaos, and save it from its destruction._

_The countdown to Doomsday…will soon begin…_

* * *

**Prologue Part II –The Last Shinobi and the New World**

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

"**Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?**"

Naruto blinked before opening his eyes fully, seeing the beautiful face of his now only mate, the busty Nine-Tailed Vixen Kurama Kiyomi, with orange-red hair with fox hairs pointing out, red-slit eyes, a voluptuous hourglass figure with large breasts rivaling Tsunades, beauty equaling both Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina, and wearing a crimson battle kimono that show her cleavage and her curves. Next to her leaning over her shoulder is the darker version of her, Kurami, the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi.

"**Are you okay?**" Kiyomi asked, helping Naruto up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Naruto asked, looking around his mindscape that took the appearance of a war zone with dark clouds instead of the usual forest area with a fox den for Kiyomi.

"**I don't know, but I have some bad news. When you and Madara-teme were sucked into that portal, your bodies merged.**" Kurami told him.

Naruto blinked, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"**Uh, your bodies merged, and combined with your new hanyou-demigod nature with Madara-teme's Edo-Tensei body, you'll now stop aging when you turn 25, so you're practically… immortal!**" Kurami explained, laughing lightly.

Naruto blinked again, his eye twitching, then exploded in rage.

"**WHAT?!**" he yelled, making his mindscape shake.

"**I don't know how it happened Naruto-kun, but no doubt that dimensional phenomenon is responsible.**" Kiyomi replied, trying to clam him down.

Naruto groaned, but slowly accepted his new condition under protest. He started to wonder what happened to Madara, when he sensed an unwelcome presence.

"You!" Naruto snarled as Madara appeared behind a hill with a winning grin on his face, "How did you get in here?!"

"What, you mad? Didn't think that I would be in the confines of your soul after all that? Even if your body isn't the same as my old one, I'll just take what I can!" Madara declared, and then looked at Kiyomi and kurami, taking in their figures, "So Kyuubi has a human form that are twin girls, huh? Not bad. Prefect for restoring my clan in whatever new world we're going to."

"**We'll die first before I bear any of your bastard children you sick fuck.**" Kiyomi and Kurami snapped as Naruto moved in front of them both, leveling the last Uchiha with killing intent as his eyes turned red with slits.

"How unfortunate." Madara sighed mockingly, slightly unfazed my Naruto's killing intent, "But once I kill your boy toy here, you'll have no say in the matter."

"You'll never lay a finger on Kiyomi-hime and Kurami-chan!" Naruto said in a cold, chill tone as Demonic and Divine chakra swirled around him, "It's time to end this, once and for all!"

Bringing his hand out, a **Fuuton: Odama Rasengan** formed with four smaller Rasengan representing fire, water, earth, and lightning rotating around it in a manner similar to moons around a planet.

"Come, so I can kill you…" Naruto whispered, giving a Shinigami-like glare to Madara.

Madara's grin became crazed at the challenge.

"As you wish, kid! **Enton: Raikiri Eisō (Blaze Style: Lightning Cutting Sharp Spear)!"**

Forming a Chidori that changed into a Raikiri once again, this time wreathed in the black flames of the Amaterasu, he charged at Naruto with the hanyou-demigod doing the same. But Naruto had no intention of clashing with Madara again.

He wanted him DEAD! To protect Kiyomi and Kurami and avenge his family, his mates, and all his fellow comrades.

Using Hiraishin, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Madara in an instant.

"_Shit, I forgot that the Mark of the Hiraishin doesn't disappear!_" he thought, now desperately thrusting out his arm to skewer his mortal enemy.

But Naruto saw it coming from a mile away and spun around the attack, his own attack cocked back.

"My heart's got a lot of names, and a lot of thoughts backing 'em up!" Naruto declared, grabbing onto Madara's arm with the Amaterasu-empowered Raikiri to keep him from escaping, "This is gonna hurt! **Jikūkan: Tajuu Gensou Wakusei Rasengan (Time-Space: Multi Elemental Planetary Spiraling Sphere)!**"

Naruto plunged the multi-ball Rasengan into Madara's gut, the shockwave spreading all over Naruto's mindscape with the force of a Shinra Tensei similar to what Pain casted on Konoha years back, forcing Kiyomi and Kurami to channel chakra into their feet to stick to the ground so they won't get blown away.

"Damn you!" Madara snarled, using **Doton: Domu (Earth Style: Iron Spear)** to harden the point of impact of Naruto's elemental Rasengan.

But Naruto would not let up, especially after he heard several cracks in his Earth Spear armor. Clenching his teeth and other fist that tightened the hold on Madara's lightning and flame-coated arm, Naruto gave an almighty roar, adding every type of chakra he had access to into his Rasengan to penetrate his defense.

"I…WON'T…LOSE!"

Madara forced all of his chakra into his jutsu and started to overpower Naruto, slowly bringing his own lightning and black flame coated arm closer to Naruto's heart.

Naruto grit his teeth as he felt himself losing ground.

"_No! I can't let it end like this! Kiyomi-hime! Kurami-chan! Anyone! I need more power! Give me the power to end this all RIGHT NOW!_" Naruto yelled in his mind, his thought silently echoing throughout his mindscape.

"_**Naruto/Uzumaki/Namikaze/-san/-kun!**_"

Madara suddenly felt extreme pain from within his being coming from the souls of every shinobi and chakra-sensitive person, formerly living and formerly dead, he absorbed. Friends, enemies, family, lovers, strangers, it didn't matter, as they heard Naruto's cry for help to defeat Madara, and started to rebel within the Uchiha's body.

"Wha- What?!" Madara cried as hundreds upon hundreds of souls were violently released from his body all of once, along with one in peculiar that took the shape of a shining orb.

"Juubi-sama!" Kiyomi cried, pulling the orb towards herself and held it close.

"_**Naruto/Uzumaki/Namikaze/-san/-kun! Take our energy and finish this nightmare!**_" the souls of every shinobi, chakra-sensitive person, and even the Bijuu said at once, firing beams of light into Naruto.

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!"

A sudden surge of chakra was felt as Naruto received the chakra, with nine different coloured chakra tails soon encircling Naruto also, filling him with strength he never thought possible. The Amaterasu Raikiri soon fizzled out of existence from the sudden drop in Madara's chakra reserves, with the elemental Rasengan moving agonizingly slowly into the now fearful Madara.

"What sort of power is this?!"

"Die, you fucking teme!"

With one final push, the Gensou Wakusei Rasengan easily shattered the Earth Spear jutsu and into the body of the elder Uchiha. The sphere then expanded around the combatants, as the core Rasengan soon grinded its way into Madara's body, releasing millions of wind blades augmented by different elements that ripped through him.

"What is this power?! No! This can't be happening to me! I am Uchiha Madara, the true God of Shinobi! I am-" Madara ranted before the final Rasengan from Naruto exploded like a big bang, knocking the blonde back while Madara's body completely disintegrated into nothing more than ashes. Naruto landed on his feet and saw his enemy's soul remaining, hovering over the hole on the ground with the souls of Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito rising out of the ashes.

As Naruto panted in exhaustion, a warm and enchanting lullaby soon began to play from the depths of mindscape as it changed back into a forest area. Naruto turned around, about to head over and see how Kiyomi and Kurami were doing, only to receive a brain-splitting headache and fall unconscious when his adrenaline surge died down.

Kurami was there to catch Naruto and gently laid him on the ground, with his head now resting on Kiyomi's lap.

"**You did it, Naruto-koi,**" Kiyomi whispered, stroking his whisker marks affectionately, "**Still…**"

She looked up to see all the souls Madara absorbed still lingering in the sky, and then straight ahead to see Madara's soul hovering where it is. Growling, Kiyomi summoned chakra chains to bind Madara, Obito, and Sasuke's souls to keep it from doing anything unfavorable like latching on to the soul of Juubi.

Why Sasuke's soul as well? Before Naruto absorbed the power of the Hokages, Sasuke showed his true colors by attempting to seal the incomplete Juubi into himself after killing his Taka teammates Suigetsu and Juugo and integrating their abilities into himself, not letting go of his arrogance, hate, and belief that he was an elite because of his Uchiha blood. But this actions were seen several mile away when Naruto simply punted him out of the battlefield with a youki-enhanced soccer kick. When Sasuke came to, he found himself unable to escape from Madara's Assimilation Jutsu.

A sudden energy spike then rippled through Naruto's mindscape, drawing Kiyomi and Kurami's attention to a portal that three females walked out of.

The first one has golden-blonde hair with glowing, shining blue eyes. She has a perfect hourglass figure with D-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and white ninja sandals. She is Kami, Goddess of Light, Order, and All Creation. She's very loving and compassionate, but god help you (pun intended) if you make her angry or threaten those she cares about.

The second one has jet-pitch black hair with red eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass figure with C-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black tanktop with black pants and black ninja sandals. She is Yami, Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord. Despite her title, she's actually pretty nice, and a bit mischievous as well.

The final one has silvery-white hair and green eyes. Like the other two, she has a perfect hourglass, and E-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a corset-like kimono with a light grey hakuma and black ninja sandals. She is Shinigami, Goddess of Life and Death. She may be intimating, but she rather refined and outgoing, and woe be for a pool soul who decides to try and escape her stomach.

"**Kami-sama, Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama!**" Kiyomi and Kurami squeaked, giving a short bow that resulted in the former's breasts being squished against Naruto's face for a moment.

Kami, Yami, and Shinigami smiled, and the latter looked to the sky where all the souls of the shinobi and chakra-sensitive people from the Elemental Countries were flying around before finally narrowing her eyes on the soul of the Uchihas. Walking up to the chained souls, she glared daggers at it before grabbing Madara, Obito, and Sasuke's souls out of the chains. Ignoring the three Uchihas pleas to release them, she devoured the souls, just like that. As she burped out some flames, Itachi's soul hovered over to her, surprised that it didn't share the same fate.

"**Mou, I hope I don't get any indigestion from that.**" she joked as he grabbed Itachi's soul and put it into Naruto's body, "**As for you Uchiha Itachi, I don't want you, and you deserve another chance since your giving of chakra latched you onto Naruto-kun's soul.**" she whispered before turning serious as she looked up to see the many souls floating around.

"**So, what you going to do with all these souls?**" Yami questioned as Shinigami produced a mirror, "**I mean, it's too late for them to return to their physical bodies.**"

"**I don't know, but I'll hold them for now and deal with them later.**" Shinigami answered as the mirror shined, drawing the souls into it, "**Wow, there's like a million souls here.**"

"**Want some help sorting them out? Beside, some of these souls were in my domain before they were stolen by Madara.**" Yami offered as she noticed that some of the souls were resisting, but were unable to breakaway from the magnetic-like power of the mirror that'll take them to a holding area somewhere in the heavens above for judgment.

"**Yes. In a matter of fact, I'll need all the help I can get-**" Shinigami agreed as she was almost done, but frowned when she felt some awfully strong resistance from some uncooperative souls, "**What the hell?**"

Shinigami scowled at the souls refusing to go quietly, and instead they hovered over Kiyomi and the still unconscious Naruto.

"**Let them go. It would seem that Naruto's lovers are refusing to part ways.**" Kami noted, speaking for the first time since she arrived.

"**Girls…**" Kiyomi muttered, watching the 26 souls of her fellow harem-sisters circle around her and Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, Hanabi Hanabi, Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Higarashi Tenten, Yuki Haku, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao, Kato Shizune, Senju Tsuande, Subaku no Temari, Tsuchi Kin, Uzumaki Tayuya, Uzumaki Karin, Kazehana Koyuki, Nii Yugito, Nii Samui, Kazesana Fu, Terumi Mei, Kamihana Konan, Kurama Yakumo, Akashiya Fuuka, Onimirai Shion, and Nadeshiko Shizuka.

"**There's no way all of them can go where Naruto's going. It'll be too crowded, and it'll cause Aurora problems. What to do…**" Yami mused, deep in thought.

"**There is a way, a way that I'm sure they'll agree on since they all have the same wish. No matter what, somehow, someway, they want to be with Naruto-kun until the end of time itself.**" Kami stated in a melodic voice, "**Yami, do you have **_**that**_**?**"

"**Extracted from the moon itself, nee-san.**" Yami confirmed, materializing a mass of chakra from a scroll and set it on the ground.

"**Is that Juubi-kaasan's body?**" Kurami asked, "**I thought it was sealed in the moon?**"

"**It was until me and Shini-chan pulled it out.**" Yami replied, "**The days of Juubi lacking a consciousness is over.**"

"**You're going to merge the souls of the girls. To add their merged souls to Juubi-kaasan's own give her emotions…and be with Naruto-kun.**" Kiyomi realized, "**Which means we-**"

"**You, Kurami here, and Juubi can still exist as separate entities.**" Shinigami interjected, but both half of Kyuubi's chakra shook her head.

"**No, it's okay, Shinigami-sama. Juubi-kaasan won't be complete without us. We'll do it.**" Kurami said as Kiyomi bent down, kissing Naruto before standing up.

"**It's best that Juubi-kaasan's fully revived, and besides, me, Kurami, and the others will still exist in a way, with our emotions and personalities influencing her.**" Kiyomi added.

"**Are you two absolutely sure?**" Kami pressed them, hating to separate loved ones.

"**Yes, Kami-sama. I believe it's for the best." **Kurami said sadly.

"**I-, no… We love Naruto-kun with all my heart, and we hope to transfer our own love to Juubi-kaasan.**" Kiyomi said as she and Kurami then turned into orange-red orbs and merged with Juubi's soul.

Kami nodded and drew the soul of Juubi to her hand. She then worked her magic, drawing the souls of Naruto's lover, who went willingly, and merged their souls together. Next she combined the merged souls to Juubi's own soul, which grew bigger when the process was completed. Then she placed it in the mass of chakra that is Juubi's body.

"**And now we wait.**" Shinigami whispered as Juubi's "body" glowed brightly.

"**Keh, Juubi's pretty much now a Jinchuuriki to the souls of Naruto's harem.**" Yami noted, smirking.

"**Naruto-kun's body should've arrived in Aurora's realm by now.**" Kami said, nodding to her sisters.

"**I'm going to miss Naruto-kun…**" Shinigami said sadly.

"**Don't be like that sister…**" Yami chided, "**Remember, we all have a claim to his soul…**"

Naruto is the Child of Prophacy, so Kami has a claim to his soul, while Yami also has a claim his soul due to being a Jinchuuriki, and Shinigami as well due to Shinigami helping out with the sealing of Kiyomi into Naruto.

"**When he decides that he had enough of the living world, he'll come live with us in our domain, where we'll finally be together. Until then, Aurora will take good care of him. Now come on, we have some souls to judge…**"

They faded from Naruto's mindscape as the Juubi's body started to form while her mind is bombarded with various memories and experiences from the souls in her, creating emotions within her being.

Moments later, a beautiful, fair-skinned buxom young woman laid where the mass of chakra was forming itself. She stands at 5'8" tall, has a pretty heart-shaped face, long silver hair with black streaks that reached down her back with blunt bangs and a single hair strand sticking out from the top, a curvy voluptuous hourglass figure with large J-cup breasts, a medium-sized perky yet firm butt, and long toned legs. When she opened her eyes, they revealed reddish-purple eyes with three concentric rings, complete with nine tomoe with three on each ring.

Sitting up, she looked around to find herself in a forest near a sparkling lake, and blushed when she saw herself naked. She was confused at why she was blushing, until she accessed a memory of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami talking about merging the souls of someone's former lovers to merge with her own.

"_I finally have…emotions…_" she thought to herself, placing a hand over her chest to feel her beating heart, "_I can finally…feel…_"

Standing up, she walked over to the lake, using the reflection to examine herself. Focusing for a bit, she materialized clothes on her body to dress herself, now wearing an all-black form-fitting gothic style outfit: a sleeveless top with a star-shaped gap in the chest area that shows her cleavage, a black shoulder cape, a zipper-up corset with two waist belts, two sleeves attached to her upper arm via belt, a miniskirt with a black skirt that reaches to the back of her knees, five leg belts on both her legs, and combat boots that shows off her toes like ninja sandals. She didn't feel like returning to her true form anytime soon, as she willed her silver-black hair to spread apart like Uzumaki Kushina does when she has her moments, as ribbons made of chakra came into existence and tied the ten "tails" of hair together.

Suddenly she was hit with a barrage of memories concerning blond-haired hanyou-demigod who's now the last shinobi of his now former world. Juubi blushed as she saw him and his fiancés' moments of happiness, love, and passion, the latter making poor Juubi's face blushing a complete red in embarrassment, and even more so when he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu with his girls. Shaking some perverted thought out of her head, she turned to see the new object of her newfound affection lying on the ground, Naruto, who no longer had a headache but was still asleep.

Walking over to him, she kneeled down and examined him by roaming her hands over his body. When she touched him, she saw markings form on his body. His whisker-marks are now rectangular markings similar to when he's in Bijuu Mode, his upper chest now has magamata markings running across it, and his stomach has the spiral toori seal.

"**Time to wake up, Naruto-kun…**" she said, kissing him on his lips lovingly.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

The sound of a beautiful voice roused Naruto out of his mini-coma as his eyes snapped opened.

"What happened?" he mumbled, shaking the drowsiness out of his system and examined himself, noticing that senses were sharper than before, his clothes were battered, and his weapons and items were in some kind of pocket dimension only he can access.

Focusing his chakra, he repaired his awesome battle outfit and kipped up. Before he could look around, he was suddenly hit by newfound knowledge, flashbacks of memories that were not his own and more importantly, exactly what he had become. After five minutes of painfully remembering all the memories of the Juubi and the souls that were formerly in his body and turning them into a library of books in his mindscape, Naruto slowly stood up, running his now clawed hand through his hair. He idly noticed that it had grown longer, reaching Madara's length with back tips. Rolling his eyes, he used his claws to cut his hair, his hair now like his father's in its medium-short spiky state and sealed the cut hair for later use. However, the tips of his hair changed from blonde to black and red.

"Bloody fucking hell…" he muttered, noticing a slight change in his personality before taking in his surroundings, "From Rasenganing a stuck-up Uchiha prick and absorbing his Edo-Tensei body to landing between heaven and hell."

The wind blew about as he found himself in a grassy field of various flowers under a cloudy night sky with an eternal eclipse.

"This is more than just that, my new Warrior of Twilight, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto whipped around to find a beautiful young girl standing behind her. She's 5'3", has silky princess-style black hair that reached down her ankles, heterochromic eyes with her right eye being a crystal sapphire blue and her left eye being ruby red with a slit. She also has soft, fair skin, a petite, curvy figure with D-cup breasts, and wearing a flowing low-cut silver and pink kimono that hangs loosely over her upper arms, a long silver dress skirt that's open in the front showing a pink miniskirt, and nothing on her legs and feet, leaving her barefoot.

"An angel?" Naruto asked, amazed at the girl's appearance, making her giggle.

"Close enough, Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Avatar of my friends Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. My name is Aurora, the Goddess of Twilight, and the daughter of Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony; and Chaos, the God of Discord." Aurora introduced her.

"A union between Harmony and Discord? Sounds like a fairytale gone wrong." Naruto said in an amused tone.

Aurora gave a bitter smile; "I suppose you could say something like that, especially when my father raped my mother when he gave into his lust after the first cycle of the battle between them and their warriors. My mother raised me, and I only visited my father a couple of times. As I grew up, I witnessed my mom and dad's battle with their warriors against each other, and after the battle before the last, I interjected myself into their previous battle with my own warriors. Both factions' warriors far outnumbered my own, but we won."

"I'm sorry to hear about the first part," Naruto said apologetically, "Why would their own daughter interject herself into their wars?"

"Because with each cycle, a world, or Fantasy as we call them, is destroyed and laid to ruin. After the 12th cycle I intervened to prevent the 13th Fantasy from being destroyed." Had it been destroyed, the 15th Fantasy would've been destroyed as well due to its connection with the 13th Fantasy." Aurora explained, "The 14th Fantasy isn't connected to either of the world, but…"

"There's a possibly that it would've been destroyed as well. But what does this have to do with me? Are you telling me that my world's in danger from their battles?"

"No, it's safe. As for your world, do you still consider it so now that you're the last shinobi?"

"…"

"Sorry about that; of course you do, but I'm offering you a chance for newfound freedom under me as my new warrior; a new life so to speak. What say you?"

"No point in dragging this out. What would you have this last shinobi do, Aurora-sama?"

"Please, don't call me that! Just Aurora is fine. As my new warrior, you're practically family now. That okay with you, right?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, Aurora-chan."

"Ha, flattery will get you nowhere, whiskers-chan. Anyway, on to business. You're my new Warrior of Twilight that Kami, Yami, and Shinigami sent me, so I expect great things from you. As such, the first mission I'm assigning you requires you to save the worlds connected by the Grand Crystal, Fabula Nova Crystallis."

"Fabula…Nova…Crystallis?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow at the name of this "Great Crystal".

"I didn't name it. Anyway, since you're immortal and my Warriors of Twilight are immortal as well, this mission's prefect for you. In the 13th Fantasy, the world will end. I don't know how exactly or why, but I want to save it since the gods there won't do anything about it. Even worse, my father's been pouring his influence into the Fantasy, trying to lead it into chaos like his namesake. My mother can't do anything about since she's been injured in the last battle, with her warriors guarding her from Chaos and his warriors' sneak attacks, so it's up to me and my warriors. Are you with us?" Aurora, hoping he'd say yes.

"Heh. Believe it or not, I always want to know what it's like to travel to different worlds. Since I barely have anything left in my old one… What the hell, I'm in!" Naruto declared, making Aurora hug him.

"Great! I'll take you to your team now. They're waiting by the portal that'll take you to the 13th Fantasy."

Aurora grabbed Naruto's hand and teleported them to a different area of her domain. There, Naruto saw that his new team Aurora mentioned were all female.

A young woman with medium-short fair blonde hair, cool blue eyes, attractive Asian and Caucasian features with her Japanese mother and American father, and a slender and agile figure with medium-sized D-cup breasts. Her outfit insists of a sleeveless black shirt that exposes her midriff, torn blue jeans, different boots, a plain pendant on a black string, and leg holsters that holds two handguns.

A young teenager with dark auburn hair, her bangs part to the opposite side, crystal blue eyes, and the body of a young woman with high C-cup breasts. Her initial outfit consists of a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear just to be decorative) as well as a white halter-top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood, and bears two strips of pink cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. On her arms are white and pink bellsleeves, tan fingerless gloves, three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a notebook shaped bag attachment, black thigh-high stockings, and lilac sneakers. She also sports other bracelets on her wrist that houses her special weapons.

A woman with dark brown hair that occasionally appears black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split, red eyes, with her notable traits being her large F-cup breasts and long toned legs. Her initial outfit is similar to her former ally; wearing a black high collar sleeveless zippered-up turtleneck sweater covered by two straps, a black cloth attached covering her left arm and leg, a black miniskirt and boots, a single pink ribbon tied to her right bicep in tribute to a deceased friend of hers, and fingerless gloved used her fighting.

A young woman with shoulder-length brunette hair with a long ponytail reaching down to her ankles, heterochromia eyes with her left blue being blue and her right eye being green, and a slender figure with D-cup breasts. Her initial outfit is modified spaghetti-string camisole with a unique symbol across the chest, a pink hood, yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, denim hot pants, a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash, and laced knee-high boots.

"It seem I can never escape the "Curse of the Avatar", where girls flock to me no matter what would I'm in." Naruto mused as he and Aurora walked towards the ladies.

"The reason girls flock to you is because you're part of the minority in your world that doesn't think with your other head and doesn't view women as trophies, despite the demonic blood swimming in your veins." Aurora stated, remembering the stories that her three friends told her.

"Hopefully I'm not dealing with ice queens." Naruto grumbled, "I had to defrost several of them in my original family…"

"Let's see, one's a self-sacrificing deadpan snarker, one's a Princess of Heart turned Keyblade Master, one keeps secrets locked away in her heart, and one who went from Summoner to Gunner who took a vow of silence; yeah, you'll fit right in, Naruto-kun." Aurora teased, making him groan.

"I'm doomed…" he groaned as they arrived at the portal, getting the other's attention.

"Hello~!" Aurora said in a singsong voice, "Your last teammate is here! Introductions! This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the one I had my eye on. Naruto, meet your team. Aya Brea…"

The attractive Caucasian /Asian woman gave a curt nod.

"Kairi Hikari."

The redhead smiled and waved.

"Tifa Lockhart."

The busty ravenette just gave a smile.

"And Yuna."

The blue-green eyed Summoner turned Gunner gave a small bow.

"Naruto, you'll be working with them from now until the end of recorded time.

Problem?"

Naruto just shook his head, "Just send us to the 13th Fantasy to kick some ass and I'll be golden."

"Huh, eager to go are we? Last we heard, you were in a war." Aya noted, "Shouldn't you stop a rest for a bit, Mr. Hero?"

"And let you girls have all the fun, not on your life, Aya-san." Naruto countered, cracking his neck, smirking.

"Just don't push yourself." Tifa commented with Kairi and Yuna nodding in agreement, "Hate to see you knocked out in the first round."

"You concern is noted, Tifa-san." Naruto said wryly before turning to Yuna, "Is it true you put yourself under a vow of silence?"

Yuna nodded sadly.

"Heh, I'll get you to talk again. I don't like making promises, but I promise you that." Naruto stated with Yuna looking surprised.

"Looks like we'll get along just fine." Kairi said, smiling.

"All right, all right, enough with the meet and greet. You all know each other, and you're all are strong in your own way. Just be there to support each other, crystal?" Aurora asked, with everyone nodding, "Good, check yourselves to make sure you're ready to go."

"With all due respect Aurora-san, we are ready, and we're sure Naruto-san is too." Kairi piped up with their companions agreeing.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked as he stood with his new team.

"Well, since you're ready…now." Aurora said, snapping her fingers, as the portal activated, "The portal will drop you all off at a random location, so if you're fall from the air, use your own landing strategy. Just remember, you don't follow the rules…you make them, as long as you don't go to far."

The group nodded and turned to the portal, but Aurora called their attention to her again.

"Oh, and one more thing…I christen you all as…Team XIII. Now go piss people off and kick some ass, my Warriors of Twilight!" Aurora commanded joyfully.

Kairi groaned loudly at the name for various reasons as Naruto, Aya, Tifa, and Yuna sweatdropped at their leader's antics before all turning into orbs and shooting into the portal.

"I'll be holding down the fort. Be careful…and good luck…" Aurora whispered as she stared at the portal.

* * *

**(The 13****th**** Fantasy, unknown location)**

Above an area that appears to be a completely frozen lake, a portal opened 1,000 feet in the air, where the five Warriors of Twilight fell out of and started to fall into the area.

Naruto and Tifa just flipped and landed as Kairi used her Glide ability to land safely on the ground. Aya shot her guns at the ground to slow her landing before landing and rolling on the ground, and Yuna summoned and landed on her Wind Aeon Valefor, who brought her down to the ground.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked as Yuna hopped off Valefor, looking around and then up, "Where's the sky?"

"Really princess? We're in a new world and that's the first thing you say?" Naruto asked skeptically as he stomped the ground, "Hmm, this isn't ice… It's crystal. This lake's been crystallized. Just recently too."

"We'll have to find out later…" Aya spoken up as the sound of a rifle being cocked was heard behind the group, with Aya facing the source with her hands up.

Naruto and the others slowly turned around to find a young woman who's 5'6" with shoulder length black hair tied in a bun on top of her head held up by a bright teal-colored hair ornament with the free parts of her hair hang down a little past her shoulders, light brown amber eyes, a slender build with medium C-cup breasts, wearing a white low-cut shirt under a royal purple behind-the-neck bra, a half-skirt of the same color with brown leather panties, a thick rainbow-striped bracelet on her left wrist, black lacy over-knee socks, and bright red and black shoes with a slight heel. She currently has a rifle trained on the group.

Behind her is another young woman who's 5'3", has bright red hair tied in pigtails, green eyes, pierced ears with silver hoop earrings, the same body build as the another young woman, a bright pink halter-top, an orange and yellow skirt with a fur pelt, and beige boots. She is standing next to what appears to be a crystallized statue of a young girl who looks similar to her.

"Who are you?!" the ravenette with the rifle demanded as Naruto and his team put their hands up.

"Huh, we come in peace?" Naruto answered, wondering what the hell kind of world she and his new friends stumbled into.

**END OF PROLOGUE PART TWO**

* * *

**Next time – Prologue Part III: The Thirteen Days of Serah Farron**

**Upcoming Chapters (so far):**

Chapter 01: Defying Fate

Chapter 02: A Grand Adventure

**-The Main Girls in Naruto's Harem Part II:**

**Yoko Kagura –** The Juubi now inside Naruto's gut, who now the "Jinchuuriki" to the eternally sleeping members of Naruto's original harem, so they're Yoko and Yoko's them.

**Aya Brea –** Aya's resurrected by Aurora and joins her as a Warrior of Twilight after the events of The 3rd Birthday. Using Mitochondria cells within her, she has the power of pyrokinesis and can heal herself. She also has CQC raining, prefers tonfas and bayonet for close-range combat, and is skilled with long-ranged weapons due to her vast field of training. I'd say Aya similar to Lightning, but will be getting along with Naruto, and will evolve to something more of course.

**Kairi Hikari –** Kairi is part of Naruto's team and houses two souls within her, Namine and Xion. She joined Aurora as a Warrior of Twilight to train for her battle against Xehanort back in her world. She wields numerous Keyblade, with her main ones being the Kingdom Key, Destiny's Embrace, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, No Name, Omega Weapon, Ultima Weapon, and Lunar Eclipse. She also has access to several Drive Forms as well.

**Tifa Lockhart –** Tifa becomes Aurora's warrior after the "death" of her friends and her world perished. She was originally a Warrior of Cosmos until she decided to join Aurora's warriors. She keeps herself locked within her heart, but no doubt Naruto will get her to open up. She wears a feminine version of Cloud's Advent Children outfit, and her soul is direct-tethered with Aerith's spirit, who resides inside Tifa.

**Yuna –** Yuna's backstory is the same as Tifa, except she took a vow of silence. But Naruto will get her to talk again. She wears her Gunner outfit and her soul is direct-tethered with Lulu, whose spirit resides within Yuna.

Am I ruling out other girls possibly being in the harem? No, but I'm focusing on the current harem known now. There are others sleeping inside of Naruto who're in the harem besides Yoko, but that'll be addressed in a couple chapters before him and his team's "Grand Adventure".

As for the Naruto chapter… Juubi…a tree? Seriously? That tree came out of nowhere! What the hell? At least a woman get to be in the spotlight as the first person to wield chakra and be the mother of the Rikudou Sennin. Whoopie-freakin-doo…But who cares? I smell a heel!Sasuke coming back into the fold. Uh-oh…***runs away from Sasuke fans***

* * *

**Released: September 12, 2013**


End file.
